


PIE

by Willow24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow24/pseuds/Willow24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decide to bake a pie for Dean well the pie needs to cool down. so they have to do something to past the time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PIE

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot right now unless you all want me to write more

 The smell of cinnamon and apples fill the bunker. Dean woke up wiping the sleep from his eyes and slowly got up. Walking out towards the kitchen he sees Cas pulling out a pie from the oven. “Cas? It’s six in the morning.” Cas looks at him. “I couldn’t sleep thought I try making pie since it’s your favorite.” Dean runs his hand through his hair and Cas takes off his apron. “Is it too early?” Cas ask looking down at the pie. Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Cas waist and pulls him in for a soft kiss. “it’s never too early for pie” he tells Cas. Pulling him in for other kiss, Dean push Cas against the wall, and Cas wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. “what about the pie?” “it needs to cool down anyways this will help pass the time.” Dean said as Cas smiles and kiss him on the lips

Dean can feel Cas hardness against his stomach and smiles. He unbuttons Cas pant’s and unzips. Cas unwraps his legs from Dean’s waist and as Dean puts back on the ground. Dean place his hands on Cas hip and slowly pulls off his pants. Cas steps out of them throwing them to the side, Dean reaches his hands up ad pulls down Cas boxers releasing his throbbing erection Dean wraps his lips around Cas’s cock sucking the tip softly. “Dean” Cas moans holding on to the wall as Dean deep throats him.

Cas runs his hand through Dean’s hair as Dean starts pulling his cock in and out of his mouth. Faster and Faster. “Dean I am going to cum.” Cas look down at Dean and green eyes met blue eyes. Dean deep throats him again and Cas cums moaning Dean’s name. Dean swallows every last bit. With a pop Dean pulls Cas cock out of his mouth, his lips bright pink. He stands up and kiss Cas on the lips. Cas hands went to the front on Dean pants. “These need to come off.” Dean chuckles as Cas takes off his pants along with his boxers. Dean takes off his shirt, as Cas stands back up he kiss the tip of Dean’s erection and moves up to his nipple sucking on it gently.

“Cas” Dean moans and Cas moves up to Dean’s neck kissing him softly. He leans into Dean’s ear. “I want you inside of me.” He whisper into Dean’s. “You don’t need to tell me twice but the lube in the room” with the snap of his figures the lube appear in Cas hand. Dean laughs “Lazy.” Cas shrugs. Dean looks at the table, and nods toward Cas. Cas seem to get the hit as he bend over the table, Dean put some lube on his fingers and sticks one into Cas hole. Cas gasp “are you okay?” Dean ask “I am fine” Dean started to pull the finger in and out, then he added a second finger. He love hearing Cas moaning as he stretch him out. He adds a three fingers and starts to pull them in and out Cas. faster and faster and harder, then he hits Cas sweet spot. “Dean” Cas moans. Dean leans over him and whisper “Are you ready for me my angel?”

Cas turns and kisses Dean on the lips. “yes” he said as Dean place his hands on Cas hips and slowly enters him. “more” Cas moans and Dean smiles “Yes my angel.” Dean pushes in deeper hitting Cas sweet spot. He watch as Cas claws into the table, as Dean starts to pull in and out him harder and faster. Hitting Cas sweet spot every time. He loves making Cas body shake with pleasure, he loves being deep inside of his angel, and he loves hearing Cas moans his name. Dean steady’s himself on the table with one hand while the other was still on Cas hip. “Cas, you feel so good.” “Dean” Cas screams as he threw his head back in pleasure as Dean hits his sweet spot once again and cums deep inside of him. Filling Cas up. Dean pulls out of Cas and turns Cas over, kissing him softly on the lips. “I guess we should eat that pie now” “I think it is too early for pie, we should wait until later today.” Dean smiles knowing what Cas was getting at. “well I know the perfect way to pass the time.” Dean said and Cas smiles and snaps his fingers, landing them both in their room. “Like I said lazy.” Dean said as he pushes Cas on the bed kissing him.


End file.
